Daddy's Girl
by Xtreme Hardyz Gurl
Summary: The newest WWF Wrestler, Angel McMahon, falls in love. What will happen? Read to find out. Please R/R! No Flames please! ;o)
1. Daddy's Girl

Authors Note ~

This Story involves a new Character whom which I created. Just so you know what she is like here is a little profile.

*Angel McMahon* daughter of Vince and Linda McMahon* Sweet * Known as "Daddy's Little Angel" *Brown hair * Hazel eyez * 

*Quote ~ 

*Angel says ~ -puts hands on her hips-Do You Know Who I Am!? 

*Audience responds ~ Daddy's LiL Angel!

Daddy's Girl

It was Angel's first day as a WWF superstar, so Stephanie walked the halls with Angel, her sister, and knocked on every few doors, introducing her to the other WWF superstars. Stephanie walked up to the next door. "This is the Rock's room." Said Stephanie as she knocked. The rock answered the door. "Hey Steph." He said with a grin. "What brings you to my dressing room?" Stephanie gave him an odd look. "Don't worry Rocky your not getting any pie " she said oddly. The Rock sighed. "So why are you here then?" he asked questionably. "This is Angel, my sister, she'll be wrestling with us from now on. Daddy wanted me to introduce her" Stephanie smiled. The rock Looked Angel up and down, then smiled and held out his hand. "Hey I'm Rocky." Angel sighed as she shook his hand. "Angel." Stephanie looked at her wristwatch. "Well we better get going Angel, we have to introduce you to a few more people." Angel nodded, as they continued up the hall. She sighed a sigh of relief as she only saw a few more doors ahead of her. She had been getting introduced to people all afternoon, and was getting quite tired of it. "Last stop the Hardy Boyz dressing room." Said Stephanie. Angel smiled. She had always liked the Hardy Boyz, especially Matt. Stephanie knocked on the dressing room door. Matt opened the door. "Hey Steph. Come on in… and who is this you have with you?" said Matt, smiling at Angel. Angel gasped. She had a major crush on Matt Hardy for the longest time. She said to herself over and over in her mind. "He's smiling at me! Oh My God! He's smiling at me!" Stephanie smiled, as she dragged angel inside. "This is Angel, our newest wrestler, and my sister. Daddy asked me to show her around and introduce her." Matt continued to smile at Angel. "Really? Well hey, I'm Matt" He said as he held his hand out for Angel to shake. Angel smiled "Angel. It's so great to finally meet you, I have been a fan of you, Jeff, and Lita for so long!" She said, hoping to get on his good side. "Thanks." Said Matt. "Hey Jeff! Come on out here!" Jeff walked out of the walk-in closet in the dressing room. "What do you want Matt? I'm trying to find out what I should wear." Jeff said before he noticed Stephanie and Angel. "Hey Steph." He said as he walked to Angel. "Hey I'm Jeff. And you are?" Angel smiled. "Angel McMahon. The newest wrestler here." She said in her sweetest voice, trying to get Matt to notice her. Jeff Smiled. "Hey Steph, she's cute, what happened to you?" He said joking around. Angel couldn't help herself from laughing. Stephanie just gave him a look then stood up. "We better go. You have a match tonight Angel." Angel slowly nodded, and stood up. "See you guys later." She said, smiling at Matt. Matt grinned as she left the room. 

"Isn't she hot?!" said Matt grinning. "You better back off bro. She's a McMahon, and you know Vince will get Austin or Triple H after you if you try to mess with his daughter." Said Jeff.

Matt sighed. "We'll see about that" He smiled and got ready for his match later on that night.


	2. Daddy's Girl

Daddy's Girl Part 2.  
  
Angel sat in her room thinking. She couldn't keep her mind on wrestling. Every time she tried to think of her match, her mind drifted to Matt Hardy. She wondered if Matt was thinking about her like she was thinking about him. "Matt...why don't you notice me like notice you." She said with a sigh. She slowly got her ring attire on. Angel heard a knock at the door. "Come in" She said, hoping it was Matt. Stephanie walked in. "Hey Sis." Said Stephanie. "Oh hi." Said Angel with a sigh. "What do ya need?" "Oh nothing just wanted to get you for your match and let you know that you will be accompanying the Hardy Boyz to the ring, where they will introduce you to the fans." Said Steph. Angel looked up in amazement. "A-a-are you serious?" Stephanie laughed. "Deadly serious. Oh and daddy said he has a surprise for you depending on how this match goes." Angel looked at her in surprise. "Daddy has a surprise for me?" said Angel curiously. Stephanie nodded. "Now follow me we have to go to the curtain to meet Matt and Jeff." Angel jumped quickly out of her seat, and walked to the door. As she walked out of her dressing room, she bumped into Lita. "Oh I'm sorry" Lita looked at her. "Aren't you the new girl?" Angel nodded. "The new McMahon girl." She mentioned, letting Lita know she was a McMahon. Lita looked at her. "Oh." Said Lita sounding like a snob. Angel smiled. "I better get going. I am escorting the Hardy Boyz to the ring." She said, knowing it would make Lita mad." Lita rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Mumbled Lita as she walked away. Angel looked at Stephanie. "I already don't like her." She said with a sigh. Stephanie smiled. "Not many people do like her. Just keep going, Matt and Jeff should be waiting." She finally spotted Matt and Jeff talking to Christian and Edge. "Hey guys!" she said with a smile. Christian stood up. "Hey Angel" He said, checking her out. She smiled and walked over to Matt and Jeff. "You look great" Matt said with a smile, while checking out her extremely short, tight, metallic shorts, and her Matching metallic halter top. Angel blushed. "Thanks" She managed to say in a weak, squeaky voice. Perry Saturn, and Eddie Guerrero walked up with Terri. "Hey are you Angel?" Said Terri in a sweet voice. Angel nodded. "Good luck. You'll do just fine" Said Terri with a smile. "Thanks you too!" Said Angel returning the smile. Just then Saturn's music hit, Eddie and Terri walked at his side. Terri did her little Devil horns, and they kissed, then walked to the ring. Eddie took was about to take a mic, but realized he had nothing to say, and stepped out of the ring with Terri and Perry to wait for the Hardy Boyz. Just then Matt and Jeff's Music hit. Matt and Jeff walked out with Angel in between them. Matt and Jeff did their guns, while Angel stood there being cute and 'angelic'. Matt helped Angel into the ring, and hopped in after her. Jeff was already in the ring. Matt grabbed a mic. "I'd like to introduce to you, the newest wrestler here in the WWF... Angel McMahon!" The fans went crazy. Angel took the mic. "Tonight, right here in Madison Square Garden-" She was cut off my RTC. Ivory was the fist one with a mic. "You disgust me! Your first day here, and you walk out wearing this little outfit, that barely covers your skin!" Ivory handed the mic to Steven Richards, and climbed into the ring. Steven began. "Do you think that wearing disgusting clothes that barely cover your body is okay?" Angel nodded. "Then beat Ivory in a match. Right here right now!" Angel nodded. "Bring it on!" She yelled. Ivory took a swing at her, but luckily Angel ducked. Angel got up and clotheslined Ivory. "Don't mess with me bitch!" Ivory got up, and slapped her. Angel looked at her like she was crazy. "Did you just slap me!?" Angel picked her up and dropped her hard. Ivory lay there, not able to move. Angel jumped up on the turnbuckle, and did her finishing move 'Bitch Please'. She then pinned ivory for the win.  
  



	3. Daddy's Girl

Daddy's Girl   
Chapter 3  
  
Stephanie ran up to Angel when she finally returned backstage with the Hardyz. "You did great for your first match Angel!" Stephanie exclaimed. "A few of us are going to a near by club, and you are more then welcome to join us." Steph told The Hardyz, and Angel. Angel looked at Matt and Jeff. "Wanna go?" She said with a mischievous smile. Matt and Jeff nodded. Steph smiled. "Ill send Hunter by with directions when Raw is over." Steph told them. Angel nodded. "Okay see you later then." She said with a smile. Stephanie walked away, and just as Angel turned to walk towards her locker room, she bumped (literally) into Vince. "Umm hey daddy." She said in almost a whisper. Vince looked at her. "I told you I have something to tell you if tonight's match went well. And it certainly did." He said with a nod. "Lita has decided to leave the WWF. And you will be the new member of Team Xtreme." Angel looked from her dad to the Hardyz. "A-a-are you sure its okay?" She said, quite amazed. The Hardyz nodded, and so did Vince. "Lita is leaving for WcW" Matt mumbled while looking at the ground. Angel looked at him. "I'm sorry." Matt looked up. "Its okay...it was her decision to leave." Angel nodded. "So you will now do everything with Matt and Jeff, include sharing a locker room. It will start today." Vince informed them. They all nodded. "I will have someone over to move your stuff Angel." Vince told her. She nodded. "Okay daddy, bye" She said as she walked away. Vince looked at Matt and Jeff. "Keep a close eye on her. She can be trouble." Vince informed them as he walked away.  
  
Jeff looked at Matt. "So...what do you think?" He asked questionably. Matt looked at him. "Huh? About what?" Jeff sighed. "The new girl."   
"Oh Angel? She seems okay. It was the first day we had her. I can't really make a decision yet.  
  
Jeff nodded and looked at Matt. "Come on lets get back to the locker room before Angel gets there and she is all alone."  
  
Matt and Jeff walked to the locker room just in time to see Angel telling the movers how gently to put her stuff down.  
  
"Set that down gently! I have expensive stuff in that box! If you don't listen to me, I'll make sure you never work in this business again!" She yelled at the movers.  
Matt and Jeff took the boxes from the movers. "We'll handle this." Matt mumbled to a mover. The mover nodded and left. "Now where do you want this Angel?" Matt said. Angel pointed to a spot on the floor. "That will be fine. Thanks guys! Those movers were pissing me off." Matt laughed. "No problem."  
  
  
Angel sat down on the couch. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" She said with a grin. Matt shrugged. Jeff sighed. "I'm kinda thirsty, I'm goin for a drink." Jeff said as he left the room. Matt sat next to Angel. "So...what do you wanna do?" He said with a grin. Angel grinned back, and shrugged. "Now why would I know that?" She said sarcastically. Matt laughed. He looked into her eyes, and moved closer. They kissed, just as Hunter walked in with Steph. Stephanie looked at Angel. "What are you doing?" Angel jumped, and moved away from Matt. "Angel! You know if Dad would have seen that you would have been in trouble!" Steph said with a nod. Angel looked at her. "I know sis...but-" Steph interrupted her. "No but' s! I don't want see it again." Angel nodded, and Steph handed them a slip of paper. "This is the address. Meet us there at 12:00am Sharp." Angel and Matt nodded as Steph left. "I-I'm so sorry Angel. I shouldn't have done that." Angel looked at him. "I'm glad you did." She said as she kissed him again.   
  
Matt knew he would get his ass kicked if he kept going with Angel, but he didn't care. He liked her, and he couldn't help kissing her. * Damn she is a good kisser. * He thought to himself as Angel wrapped her tongue around his. Matt pulled away from her. "Will you go out with me Angel?" He asked sweetly. She looked at him. "I'm sorry Matt, but I'm just not ready for a real relationship." Matt nodded. "Okay" he said as he got some things together. "We better get goin, or we're gonna be late." Angel nodded just as Jeff walked in the door. Jeff looked at them. "What's up?" he questioned. Matt looked at Angel and she looked back at him. "Nothing!" They said at the same time.  
  
"Ooookay..." Jeff said, confused. Anyway...Are you two ready? He mumbled. They nodded and left to go celebrate the new member of Team Xtreme  



	4. Daddy's Girl

Daddy's Girl Chapter 4  
  
AT A NEARBY CLUB  
  
Matt couldn't help but keep checking out Angel while they were sitting at the bar, grabbing a few drinks. There was something about her. She is not like Stephanie and Vince. She is sweet and caring.   
"Matt. It's getting kind of late. You ready to go?" questioned Jeff.   
Matt didn't hear him. He was too busy watching Angel's every move. He loved the way she moved, and the way she stared right into your eyes while talking. He loved everything about her, and he just couldn't get his mind off of her.  
  
"Matt!" Jeff said in an aggravated voice.  
"Huh? Oh yea sure. What kinda drink was it you wanted?"  
"What? Matt are you feeling alright?" Jeff said  
"Huh.. oh yea I'm fine."  
"I said are you ready to go? It's kind of late and I'm tired."  
"Okay lets go." Matt replied.  
  
They walked over to angel to see if she was going with them.  
"Angel we're headed back to the hotel, and since your staying in the connecting room, we figured we'd ask if you wanted to come"   
"Umm sure let me just go tell Steph I'm leaving."   
  
She walked over to Steph to talk to her.  
"Sis I'm leaving. Matt and Jeff are gonna give me a ride to the hotel."   
"Okay. But do me one favor." Stephanie replied.  
"Sure what do you need?"  
"Stay away from Matt."  
"What!?"   
"Dad would kill if he found out you were kissing him earlier." Steph said  
"But that's not fair! You know I like him!"  
"I'm sorry sis..."  
"He asked me out today."  
"What?"   
"Don't worry you don't have to jump off your barstool. I turned him down. I'm not ready for a relationship yet."  
"Your lucky little sis."  
"And why is that?" Angel replied with an attitude.  
"Because I was gonna tell dad."  
"You know what. I don't care anymore! I'm old enough to have a boyfriend! I'm not 2 anymore!" Said Angel as she stormed off by Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Ready?" Said Jeff.  
"Yup." Said Angel, making the attitude disappear.   
"Okay lets go."  
  
  
  
BACK AT THE HOTEL.  
  
Matt went to Christian and Edge's Room to play playstation, while Angel and Jeff stayed in Matt and Jeff's hotel room.   
Angel sat on Matt's bed writing something in a notebook.  
"What are ya writing?" Asked Jeff curiously.  
Angel looked at him. "It might sound kind of stupid to you guys, but I love to write poetry. That's what I'm doing right now." She answered.   
"Seriously?" Jeff asked.  
"Yup."  
"Cool. I write too!" Jeff said, pulling out a notebook full of poems.  
"Awesome!" Angel said. "Care to share?"   
"Sure." Jeff said as they exchanged books.  
After a few minutes of reading, Angel spoke up. "This is really good stuff."   
"Same here." Jeff said. "I especially love the poem 'Love you Forever'. Its sweet." Jeff continued.  
"Thanks.." Angel said. "I've never really let people read my poetry before..." Angel said blushing.   
Jeff smiled. * I like her. * He thought to himself.  
  
Matt walked back in. "Those two teamed up on me again!" He whined.   
Angel laughed. "Well I better get to sleep. We gotta leave early tomorrow." Jeff said.  
Angel walked into her room, through the connecting door.  
Matt fell asleep. When suddenly Angel came back into the room screaming. She slammed the connecting door shut. Jeff woke up.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Jeff said in almost a whisper.  
"There are Rats in my room!" She said loudly.  
"Huh? Rats? Okay you can sleep in my bed. Don't worry I wont touch you. I'm too tired to do anything." He said with a slight grin.   
"she crawled next to him in bed, still wearing the metallic thing she was wearing earlier.  
"Aren't you going to change?" Jeff said in a sleepy voice.   
"I left my clothes in my room."  
"Oh." Jeff said getting up. He went through his bag and tossed her a long Hardy Boyz T~shirt. "Here."   
"Thanks" Thanks she said, walking into the bathroom to change into the shirt. She left the shorts she was wearing on. Then she crawled next to him into bed.  
"Goodnight." Jeff said to her.  
She rolled to face him, then looking straight into his eyes said. "Goodnight Jeff. Sweet Dreams."   
He almost moved in to kiss her, but remembered that he promised her he wouldn't touch her.   
She looked at him and decided to move in for the kiss.  
She kissed him softly on the lips, and swirled her tongue around his.  
"Good night Jeff. Goodnight." She said as she drifted to sleep.   
"Well. Goodnight to you too" He said, as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Matt woke up, and was about to go into Angel's room to wake her up when he saw her sleeping next to Jeff.   
He woke Jeff up as quietly as possible. "Why is she in your bed!?"   
He questioned, yelling in a whisper.  
"Because there are rats in her room. She came in here screaming at like 4:00 am. I wasn't gonna make her sleep in there. Besides. I don't know why you care, You know you still want Lita."  
"That's besides the point." Matt exclaimed.  
"If her father found out, you would be out of a job!"  
"If my father found out what Matt?" Angel interrupted. She had woken up from all the arguing.   
"That you were sleeping with my brother."  
"I wasn't 'Sleeping' With him! I found rats in my room! I wasn't going to sleep in there! So being a sweet gentleman your brother offered me his bed, but I wasn't going to let him sleep on the floor, so we shared a bed! It was no big deal. Its not like we did anything."  
"Whatever you say." Matt said in a funny voice.  
Angel playfully punched Matt in the arm.  
  
"Well anyway...good thing you're up. We need to pack."  
Matt said as he got some things together.   
  
They all packed and got ready to leave.   
"Well...what do we do now?" Angel asked.  
"We go eat." Matt replied.  
"No thanks I never eat breakfast." Angel replied. "Especially at 7:00 Am."  
"Jeff never eats breakfast either... Well I'll see you guys later then." Said Matt as he went to meet Christian and Edge for Breakfast.  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE HOTEL ROOM  
  
"Jeff...about that kiss last night. I'm sorry." Angel said.  
"No don't be. I'm glad you did it."  
"I'm just all mixed up in emotions. I don't know what to do or who to love, and my dad and sister put so much pressure on me. They don't like me dating..." Angel said.  
Jeff hugged her. "Well it seems like you're not ready for a relationship... if you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me as if I were your best friend."   
Angel hugged him back. "Thanks Jeff. Thanks a lot."   



	5. Daddy's Girl

Daddy's Girl  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Angel sat on Matt's Bed writing poetry in her notebook.   
Jeff looked over at her. * She is so beautiful, sweet, and caring. I don't understand how she can be a McMahon. *  
  
Angel looked up from her writing. * Matt is so sweet, but so is Jeff I like them both a lot. *  
  
Jeff spoke up. "Are ya done packing yet Angel?"  
"Hmm? Oh yea I am. Where is Matt?" she replied.  
"Oh he is probably over in Christian and Edge's room right now. They love playing playstation together." Jeff answered.  
  
A knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Come on in" Jeff called.  
Stephanie walked in.  
"Hey Jeff, Angel."   
"Hey Steph." They both said at the same time.  
"Daddy wanted me to check up on you Ang."  
"I'm fine sis." Angel replied.  
"Why does your room seem untouched?" Stephanie questioned.  
"Oh because there were rats in there." Angel answered.  
Stephanie laughed. "Rats? Ha! A likely story."   
Angel rolled her eyes. She hated the way her sister acted. She hated how no one ever believed her.   
Stephanie looked to Jeff. "Were there rats in the room? Or did she just say that so she could sleep with Matt?"  
Jeff looked at her.  
"No Steph. She didn't sleep with Matt. There were rats in her room, so she slept in my bed, and I slept on the floor." Jeff lied.  
"Oh. I see. Well...thank you for looking after her Jeff. Goodbye." Steph said as she walked out.  
  
"Thanks for lying for me..." Angel said.  
"No problem. I don't want to get you in trouble with your family. Especially after that kiss..." Jeff said in a sweet tone.  
She loved when he used that tone. He sounded so sincere and sweet.  
  
She was about to tell him how she felt about him. That she liked him and Matt both.   
At the moment when she opened her mouth to tell him, Matt walked in.  
  
"Hey...am I interrupting something?" Matt asked curiously.  
Angel shook her head. "Nope..."  
"Okay...anyway we better get going. We have to meet at the airport. We are headed to Madison Square Garden in N.Y." Matt said.  
Jeff got up, and grabbed his things. "Is the rental car unlocked?" He asked.  
Matt nodded. "Yea it should be."  
Angel started to pick up her things.  
  
"Don't worry about the heavy stuff." Matt said  
"No it's okay. I'll get it." Angel replied.  
"No I insist." Matt said as he grabbed the suitcases out of her hands, leaving her with a small duffel bag.  
Before she could say anything else, he was out the door and down the stairs by the rental car.   
Angel laughed to herself as she walked out the hotel room and towards the stairs.  
She was not paying attention to where she was going, and suddenly walked right into Terri.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry."  
"Its okay." Said a happy voice.  
"Oh hey Terri. I didn't realize it was you."  
"Yup. It's me. So how have you been?"  
"Oh I've been great! And you?" Angel replied.  
"Same."   
"Well I better get going Matt and Jeff are waiting."  
"Okay it was nice seeing you again." Terri said with a smile.  
"You too. Bye."  
  
Angel walked down to Matt and Jeff.   
"Its about time" Matt said with a sly grin on his face  
"Sorry I ran into Terri upstairs. We talked for a few."  
"I could have guessed." Matt said still grinning.   
"Aren't you so funny?" Angel replied.   
She loved joking around with Matt. He has a great sense of humor.  
  
"Well we better get upstairs and make sure we didn't leave anything behind." Jeff said  
  
They all walked upstairs to see nothing left behind.   
They returned the keys to the front desk, and headed to the rental car.  
  
They were about to leave when they heard a voice calling after them.  
  
"Hey wait up guys!" The voice called.  
Matt looked at the person. It was Jericho.   
"Could I catch a ride with you guys?"   
Matt nodded. "Sure hop in."  
"By the way this is Angel." Jeff said with a smile.   
"Oh hey Angel. Nice to meet ya...I'm Chris, but everyone calls me Jericho."  
Angel shook his hand.   
Matt and Jeff were in the front, and Jericho and Angel were in the back of the car.  
They quickly arrived at the airport.   
"We have an hour till we have to board. Why did we come so early?" Jeff whined.   
"Stop whining Jeff!" Matt exclaimed.  
Jericho and Angel laughed at the brothers.   
"So what do you guys do here while waiting?" Angel asked.  
"Well as you can see...these two argue, while I spend my time working on my laptop." Jericho explained.  
Angel nodded. "Interesting..." she mumbled.  
Just then Stephanie walked over.  
  
"Angel can I talk to you?" She asked.  
"Sure...what do you need?" Angel questioned.  
"I mean can I talk to you in private?"  
"Oh...yea...guys I'll be right back." Angel said as her and Stephanie took a short walk.  
"Sis...lately I have been pretty nasty to you huh?" Stephanie said.  
Angel nodded.  
"Well...the reason is..." She paused.  
Angel looked at her. "What's wrong Steph?   
"Well I think I am...pregnant." Stephanie replied.  
"Woah..." Angel said. "The father is Hunter I suppose?"   
Stephanie nodded. "Of course!"  
"...I am gonna be an aunt!" Angel cried.  
"Sis you have to keep this quiet. I just wanted to tell you why I have been so worried about you and Matt. I was afraid you may become pregnant also."   
"Don't worry about me...you should be thinking about what you are going to say to dad. He is going to kill you!" Angel exclaimed.  
"I know. I'm so scared..."  
Angel hugged her sister. "Does Hunter know yet?"  
Steph shook her head. "No."  
"Okay that is the first thing. We have to tell him you may be pregnant."  
Steph nodded.  
"Have you been to the doctor yet?"   
Stephanie shook her head. "No...not yet."  
"Well that's the second thing. As soon as we get to N.Y. we are going to tell Hunter, then get you to a doctor."  
Stephanie nodded then hugged Angel. "Thanks so much for helping me with this sis."   
"No problem." Angel replied. "No Problem at all..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Daddy's Girl

Daddy's Girl part 6  
  
  
The last call was made for the flight they were taking.  
"Well we better get going, before we miss out flight." Angel said to Stephanie.  
Steph nodded, as they walked back to Matt and Jeff. "Ready to go guys?" Angel said in her sweetest voice. They nodded, and got their things ready as they headed to the plane. Stephanie sat with Terri, Angel sat with Jeff, and Matt sat with Chris Jericho. Angel looked across at Stephanie with a worried look on her face. What if Vince found out that Stephanie was pregnant? He would kill her! I mean sure, Hunter and Stephanie were married, but Vince was not looking for grandchildren in the near future.   
"Angel" Stephanie said, as Angel stared at her in a complete daze.  
"Angel!" Steph said, waving her hand in angel's face.  
Still Angel stared. Not moving, Not blinking, Not flinching.  
She was thinking of the problems that could occur with a new baby on the way. *** How would everyone react to Stephanie having a baby? I mean the ruthless bitch caring for a newborn child? That would be different. *** Angel thought.  
  
  
"ANGEL!" Stephanie yelled. Everyone stared at her. "Shhhhh!" Everyone on the plane said. "Oh...sorry..."   
Stephanie lightly slapped her sister's face. "Hmm? Oh yea sure." Angel said.  
"What? Angel why were you staring at me like that?" Steph asked.  
"Oh no reason...where are we headed again?"   
"New York." Stephanie replied.  
"Oh. New York...yea"  
"Angel are you okay?"  
"Hmmm? I'm fine. Why would you ask?" Angel said.  
"Oh...no reason..."  
Stephanie and angel both closed their eyes in unison.   
They slept the rest of the flight.  
  
  
******* Meanwhile in New York *******  
  
"Its positive!" A woman's voice called out proudly.  
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes it's a plus sign!" The woman's voice exclaimed.  
"Another child? We have three already..." The man said.  
"Oh Vince. Calm down. One more child won't kill us."  
"Yes I know. We can get rid of it. If we keep it, what will the kids think?" Vince replied.   
"Well they won't have any say in it. I refuse to have an abortion." Linda protested.  
"Fine. But we might as well go get you checked at a doctor. I'm not going to make a scene with it until we are positive."  
"Good. We will go when we are sure everyone arrived safely for the show tomorrow night." Linda said.  
  
  
******* Back On the Plane *******  
  
  
"Angel wake up." Jeff said as he shook her.  
Terri did the same to Stephanie.   
"Hmm what's going on?" Angel asked sleepily.  
"The plane is landing come on." Jeff said.   
  
"The plane will land shortly. Please buckle your seatbelts, and refrain from leaving your seat until the plane comes to a complete stop and the pilot takes the seatbelt light off." The flight attendant said over the loud speaker.  
  
"She makes it sound like we are on a ride at a carnival." Angel mumbled.   
Jeff laughed. "Well you're in a good mood today..." he said with a grin.  
"I found out some bad news today..."  
"Want to talk about it?" Jeff said.  
"Maybe later...I cant now."  
"Well remember you can talk to me anytime." Jeff said at the plane landed.   
  
  
"The pilot has removed the fasten seatbelt sign. You may now gather your luggage and leave the plane." The flight attendant said over the loud speaker.  
  
Angel gave Jeff a quick hug and thanked him for letting her talk to him whenever she needs to.  
  
Angel and Stephanie left together and got in the limo that was awaiting them.  
"Oh shit." Said Angel as she remembered that she forgot to say bye to Matt and Jeff.   
"What's wrong?" Steph asked.  
"I forgot to say bye to everyone..." Angel said.  
"Oh well you will see them tonight at the meeting."   
"Yeah I guess..."  
  
The conversation ended at that. The rest of the ride to their house was quiet.   
Angel had a small house in NY. She loved visiting the city. She loved adventures, and New York is the place for that.  
  
Angel unlocked the door to her house. Stephanie had been Angel's roommate since she moved in, and of course she also had a key to the house.  
"Wow...we haven't been here in awhile"  
"Yea..." Stephanie agreed.  
"Well we better call Doctor Richards." Angel said.  
"Okay..."  
  
  
******* Meanwhile at the hotel Vince and Linda were at... *******  
  
"Okay an appointment is set for 10:30 am." Linda said.  
"With Doctor Richards?" Vince asked.  
"Yes."  
"Okay well it's already 10:05. We better get going." Vince said.  
"Yea."  
They got in their car, and started to the Doctor's.  
  
******* Still at Angel's house *******  
  
  
"Okay thank you. Tell the Doctor we will be in shortly." Angel told the receptionist as she hung up the phone.   
"Well we have an appointment for 10:20. They just had a cancellation."  
"Okay lets go. Thanks a lot sis."   
"No problem." Angel said as she locked the door behind her, and got in the driver's seat.   
Stephanie got in the car, and angel drove off.  
It was only about 5 minutes to the Doctor's office from their house, so they were there rather quickly.  
Stephanie signed in and sat in the waiting room.   
She didn't notice her parents walk in.   
They also signed in, and sat on the other side of the room.  
"McMahon." The nurse called.  
"Will you come in with me sis?" Stephanie begged.  
"Sure." Angel replied.  
  
  
"Come on Vince that is us." Linda said when she heard McMahon being called.  
They stood up and walked to the nurse only to find Stephanie and Angel standing there.  
"Girls! What are you doing here?" Vince said sounding quite enraged.   
"Umm well I think I am pregnant dad..."  
"Oh My! That's great! I'm going to be a grandma!" Linda cried.  
Vince looked at Steph. "Not you too." He mumbled.  
"Why are you here mom?"   
"Well hunnie. I think I'm pregnant also."  
"Oh no..." Stephanie said before the nurse cleared her throat.  
"Will you all come this way?" The nurse asked rather impatiently.  
"Oh. Yes. Lets go." Angel said.  
  
Vince and Linda were sent to one room, and Angel and Stephanie to another.  
The Doctor visited Stephanie first.  
"Well before we start the examination, do you have any idea who the father is if you are by chance pregnant?"  
"Hunter!" Angel said with a gasp. "We forgot to call him!" she said as she got out her cell phone and dialed his number.  
Hunter looked at the caller id and picked it up.  
"Hey little sis." He said with a smile.  
"Hunter I need you here now!" She said as she hung up on him.  
Hunter looked at the phone.  
"Umm okay..." He said as he dialed her cell phone number.   
"Hunter where are you? Stop fooling around I need you here!" She yelled into the phone.  
"Angel wait!"  
"What!" She yelled.  
"Shhh!" The doctor said.  
"Where are you!?" Hunter said quite frustrated.  
"I'm at Doctor Richardson's. We need to see if there is gonna be a baby." She then gave the address.  
"Okay..."  
"Hurry!" said Angel as she hung up.  
Hunter got in his car and sped all the way to the Doctor's.  
He rushed in and told the receptionist he was here to see a McMahon.   
She guided him to Stephanie's room.  
  
"Who is the father!?" He yelled as he burst in. "Angel how can you be pregnant? Your not even ma-"  
He paused. "Stephanie...your..."  
Stephanie nodded. "I might be hun."  
Hunter hugged her. "The doctor should be back with the tests soon."   
Just then the Doctor walked in.   
"Oh you must be the father." She said as she shook his hand.   
"I'm Doctor Michelle Richardson."  
Hunter and Angel took a deep breath.   
"Well you should be proud... Stephanie. You are pregnant!"   
Hunter and Stephanie embraced in a deep kiss.   
Angel looked at her sister and Hunter. They looked so happy.   
  
Angel drove home alone, and Stephanie decided to stay with hunter for the night.  
  
******* A FEW HOURS LATER*******  
On her way home, Angel got a phone call.   
"Hello?"  
"Angel, its dad. I just wanted to tell you mom is pregnant. I gotta go. Bye!" At that he hung up.  
"Hmm...that was weird." She said to herself.  
  
Angel finally got home. She checked her messages and saw that she had one message.  
  
She checked it.  
  
"Hey Angel it's me Jeff.  
When you get home could you please give me a call? Matt went out with Amy (Lita) and I'm here at the hotel alone. I am going crazy! I wrote seven poems so far, and I am really bored. I wouldn't mind talking. Give me a call! Bye!"   
  
Angel picked up the phone and called Jeff.   
"Hey. If your so bored come on over. By the way it seems like Matt and Amy might be busy and I have an extra room, so why don't you bring your stuff and crash here tonight?"  
  
"Okay...I'll be over in a few...wait how do I get there?"  
Angel gave him directions and he said he'd be over shortly.  
  
Angel decided to make a quick dinner before he came over.  
She made pasta with a special homemade sauce.   
  
She set the table, pouring two glasses of wine. She set out two candles also. She loved candles. They were so soothing and relaxing.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
Angel let him in and showed him to the table.  
  
"Wow. How did you know pasta was my favorite food?"   
Angel smiled. "I didn't... but its my favorite food."   
"I love candles."  
"So do I. They relax me." Angel said.  
  
They finished eating, and went to the couch to watch T.V  
"Thanks for letting me crash here. I was going crazy back at the hotel."  
"No problem." Said Angel as she moved slightly closer to him.  
"Jeff...can I tell you something?"   
"Sure what do you need?"  
"Well...I have never been close to anyone in my family except Stephanie. Well...She is pregnant."  
"That's great!" Jeff replied.  
"Yes, but someone else is also pregnant..."  
"Are you pregnant Angel? You can tell me anything and you know that. I'm willing to help you out with the baby. I have always dreamed of having a child." Jeff admitted.  
"No Jeff...its not me."  
"Oh..." Said Jeff sounding upset.   
"Its my mom. She is pregnant."  
"What? Are you for real?"  
Angel nodded. " Its just not right! My niece and my sister will be the same age!" Said Angel as her eyes filled with tears. "My mother should not be pregnant."   
Jeff hugged her. "I understand. I'm sure Matt felt the same when he found out I was going to be born."  
"Thank you Jeff. For letting me cry on your shoulder..."   
"Its okay. Anytime." Jeff said as he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
Angel didn't know what to do. His gaze was mesmerizing. She couldn't resist kissing him. She moved in slowly, and closed her eyes as she kissed him passionately. Jeff kissed her back while holding her tightly. Angel felt like she needed to be held forever. She pulled away from him.  
She didn't feel right holding him. She was positive she liked him a lot, but she wasn't sure how he felt about her.  
"Jeff. I really, really like you."  
  
Jeff looked at her. He had been waiting for her to say that. He liked her since he first saw her, but knew she wasn't ready for a relationship.   
"I really, Really like you too." Said Jeff as he hugged her.  
He got down on one knee as if he was going to propose.  
"Angel I'm asking you now...will you go out with me?"   
Angel nodded. She really never had anyone love her.  
Her parents always treated Stephanie and Shane better.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears.   
"Jeff I have never really had anyone love me.   
My parents have always loved Shane and Stephanie more. I have resented them for the longest time, but then I realized it wasn't their fault. My parents just didn't accept me. I'm afraid my new brother or sister will be treated like me. I don't want that to happen."  
  
Angel trusted Jeff for some reason. She wasn't afraid to open up to him and tell him everything. He has a special something to him.  
  
"Jeff I don't want to rush you into anything, but I think that I am in love with you..."  
  
Jeff smiled at that. " I love you too..."  
  
They fell asleep on the couch like that.  
  



	7. Daddy's Girl

Daddy's Girl 7  
  
  
The phone rang, waking up Angel and Jeff the next day. "Hello?" Angel answered her eyes closed and her voice sleepy.  
"Angel, Its Matt. Do you have any idea where Jeff is? I came home late last night, and his stuff was gone and he was gone too!"   
"Matt calm down! He's here. He told me you went out with Lita, and he said he was bored. So I told him to come on over"   
Matt took a sigh of relief.   
"Okay thanks Angel. Tell him to call me when he gets a chance."  
"Okay. He's asleep right now, so I'll have him call you later."   
"Okay thanks so much Angel... bye." Said Matt  
"Bye."  
  
"Who the hell was that?" Said a crabby Jeff.  
"Hmm? Oh it was Matt. He wanted to know where you were."  
"Oh tell him to leave me the hell alone." Said Jeff, Still half-asleep.  
"Oh Jeff. Don't say that. He was just checking up on you. You're his little brother."  
"But he don't have to check up on me at 6:00 in the morning." Jeff said, pulling Angel closer to him.  
"Go back to sleep, sleepyhead." Angel said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
As soon as Jeff fell asleep, Angel got up. She couldn't get back to sleep. She was too hyped up. She had a woman's title shot tonight. She ended up taking a long, hot shower, and then she made breakfast.  
  
She made pancakes, waffles, and French Toast. She put out small fruit salads. She put toast out on a plate with butter and jelly next to it. The only problem was, there was way too much. When Angel got bored she enjoyed cooking, but she always made way too much. She decided to invite over a few people. She called up Stephanie and hunter, Matt, Lita, and Christian and Edge.   
  
She then woke up Jeff. It was already 8:00 am. "Jeffy, Hun, wake up."  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Jeff said.  
"Nothing hun, I made breakfast, and a few people are going to come over." Angel replied.  
"Oh okay..." Jeff said attempting to go back to sleep.   
"Come on baby wake up. Christian and Edge are coming over."  
"What? Fine I'll get up."   
Jeff hopped in the shower, then got ready. He had to do his hair, shave, and get dressed.  
"Damn Jeff, you take longer to get ready than I do." Angel said.  
"Well I gotta look good. Otherwise, how would I have you?" he said with a grin. Angel walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss.  
Jeff straddled her hips, and was about to passionately kiss her, but the doorbell rang.  
  
"Well our guests are here." Angel said walking to the door.  
Stephanie and Hunter arrived first.  
"Hey sis!" Steph said, hugging Angel.   
Jeff and Hunter shook hands. "Hey man." Jeff said.  
Jeff and Hunter went into the living room to talk man to man while Steph and Angel sat in the kitchen.  
  
"How's my baby doing?" Angel said, patting Stephanie's stomach.  
"Its doing fine." Steph said. "I'm starving." She reached for a plate, when Angel lightly slapped her hand.  
"Not until the guests arrive." Angel said.  
"But sis! I'm hungry now." Stephanie complained.  
"Well you are just gonna have to wait."  
Stephanie whined for a few more minutes then sat down at the table.  
  
"Did I tell you Jeff asked me out?" Angel said with a smile.  
"Damn sis. Matt asked you out, then Jeff? You got it going on." Stephanie said with a grin. "So what did you say?"  
"Well of course I said yes. He is so sweet. I don't want to rush into anything though. I wasn't sure what I was thinking, but I told him I think I'm in love with him."  
"Aww my little sis is growing up! Stephanie said, squeezing Angel's cheeks.  
"Steph cut it out. We aren't getting married or anything."  
"I know, but I think you and Jeff will make it. That man has made it through so much, and so have you. You two are perfect for each other."  
"Aww thanks sis." Angel said.  
The doorbell rang.   
"I'll get it!" Jeff yelled, walking to the door.  
It was Matt and Lita.   
"Hey bro. Hey Lita."   
"Hey Jeff." Lita said, walking over to hunter. "Hey big man. How's it going?" She asked.  
Hunter laughed. "Great and how are you little lady?"  
"Fine, thank you." Said Lita.   
"The girls are in the kitchen Lita." Jeff said.  
"Okay, thanks." Said Lita, walking into the kitchen.  
  
***Still in the living room***  
  
"So...what's going on with you and Angel?" Matt asked.  
"Well, I asked her out." Jeff informed Hunter and Matt.  
"She probably turned you down too..." Matt said with a sigh.  
"No. She accepted." Jeff replied.  
Matt and Hunter were both amazed. "Woah. Looks like little Bro Has a Girlfriend." Matt said joking around.  
"Shut up Matt." Jeff said, playfully punching him.  
Hunter spoke up. "So, Have you two done anything?" He said.  
"What do you mean?" Jeff asked slyly.  
"You know what I mean. Have you done it ?"   
"Of course not." Jeff said.  
"She isn't ready for that! Especially with Vince on her back all the time. I love her for her, not for what she can do with me." Jeff explained.  
"Oh. Well, I would have banged her brains out. She is almost as sexy as Steph. If I ever get a chance, believe me, I'll take it Like that!" Hunter said, snapping his fingers.  
Jeff looked at him. "I'm warning you. Stay away from her! I love her for her, not for sex! I swear to God if you touch her, I will kill you!" Jeff said, getting very protective over Angel.  
"Don't worry man, I'm staying away from her. She's your property. Just don't let her go, or I'll have to take her." Hunter replied, still calm.  
"She isn't my property! She is my girlfriend. I don't treat her like some material! She is human for God sakes! I'd hate to see what happens behind closed doors with you and Stephanie. What do you make her do? Huh Hunter? Tell me!" Jeff seemed crazy. Matt never saw him like this before. He has never cared about someone like that. He wasn't even close with their dad. The only person Jeff would defend like that was Matt until now.  
"Jeff, calm down." Matt spoke up.  
"I will not calm down Matt! What If he said he would bang Lita? Huh? Then what would you do? Just let it go? Well that's you! I won't let him disrespect my girlfriend!"  
Little did the guys know, the girls were listening to the whole thing.  
Stephanie walked out first. "Hunter! How dare you!"   
Hunter tried to play stupid. "How dare I what?" He asked.  
"Don't ever let me find out you are looking at another girl! Especially my little sister!" Stephanie slapped him across the face, then ran into the kitchen.  
She was crying. "Sis. I'm...so sorry." Angel said, hugging her sister.  
"It's not your fault." Stephanie said. She was crying pretty bad, so Lita and Angel tried to comfort her.  
"Come on sis, your mascara is smearing." Angel said.  
For some reason, that always made Stephanie smile when she was crying.  
"It's over! I want a divorce!" Stephanie yelled  
Lita looked at her. "Don't say that. It's not worth ruining what you have over a stupid little fight. Come on, you have a wonderful baby on the way."  
"Lita's right, Steph. You can't throw it all away over one fight. I mean, look at mom and dad."  
"Well maybe we will work this out, but until then, I am staying in a different hotel room."   
The doorbell rang.   
"okay, come on lets get you fixed up." Angel said as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.  
Lita and Stephanie followed.  
Lita picked out good makeup colors for Stephanie, while Stephanie washed off the smudged mascara.  
Lita put the makeup on her. Stephanie looked much better now than she did on T.V.  
"Wow you look great Steph." Said a voice in the doorway.  
It was Chris Jericho.  
He walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her.  
"I heard what happened. Are you gonna be okay?" He asked.  
Chris and Stephanie had always been good friends. She could tell him anything and he could tell her the same.  
Stephanie nodded. She buried her face in his shoulder.  
She just wanted to be held right now. She wanted to feel loved by someone besides her mom and dad. She felt like crying again, but she cried all of her tears already.  
"It will work out Steph, I promise." Chris said.  
Stephanie thanked him for always being there for her.  
"Well, lets all go get some breakfast." Angel said.  
Everyone agreed.  
They went downstairs to find Matt, Jeff, Hunter, Christian, and Edge sitting in the living room. "Who wants breakfast?" Angel said. Everyone nodded and got up, and walked towards the dining room.  
Jeff walked over to Angel, put his arm around her waist, and walked with her into the kitchen to get the food. Amazingly it was still warm.(Don't ask how) They carried the food into the dining room for everyone, then Angel and Jeff walked back into the kitchen for a moment.  
"I heard what you said about me earlier." Angel said.  
"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have even brought you up. We had no business using you girls as out conversation topic." Jeff explained.  
"No I'm glad you defended me. The things you said were so-"  
"Ignorant?" Jeff said, feeling bad about the whole ordeal.  
"Well, I was going to say sweet, but since you'd rather use ignorant..." She said with a grin.   
Jeff was silent. No matter what she said, he still felt bad.  
"Anyway, thanks." She said, before pulling him into a long passionate kiss.  
They were kissing for a few minutes, when two voices called out from the dining room.   
"Are you two an item?" The voices said at the same time.  
Angel laughed. Of course it was Christian and Edge.  
Jeff took Angel's hand, and walked with her into the dining room where they joined the others for a warm breakfast.  
  
Hunter cleared his throat. "Stephanie, can I talk to you...in another room?" Stephanie nodded, and they got up and went to the other room.  
"Wow this is great." Chris Jericho spoke up.   
"Thanks..." Angel said shyly.  
"So are you two like a couple or something?" Christian asked.  
Angel looked at Jeff and he nodded at Christian.  
"Dude, that totally reeks of awesomeness!" Edge said.  
Angel laughed. She always loved Edge and Christian's words.  
Angel rested her head on Jeff's shoulder when she finished eating.  
Stephanie and Hunter soon returned, hand in hand.  
"Everything better?" Lita whispered to Stephanie.   
Stephanie nodded, and grabbed some food.  
She quickly finished with her first plate, and went back for another.  
"Damn Steph..." Angel said, watching her go back for yet another plate.  
"I've never seen you eat so much." Angel said, her eyes widening.  
"What? I'm eating for two now." Stephanie said.  
Angel laughed. "Whatever you say."  
"Well I'm stuffed." Stephanie said after four plates.  
Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement.  
Everyone left except Lita and Matt.  
Angel started to clean up.   
"No don't. I'll get it, you cooked it all, so I'll clean it all." Said Jeff, pulling the plates put of her hands.  
"No, go on, Matt is waiting for you." Lita walked in.  
"Yea go on Jeff, I'll help Angel clean." Lita said.  
Jeff was reluctant, but was finally pushed out of the dining room by Lita.  
"So, are you two gonna tie the knot?" Lita said,  
Angel laughed. "I don't know that!" She said with a grin.  
"Well, if he asked you, would you?"   
"I definitely would. There is just something about him. I know he won't hurt me."  
"Aww I felt that way with Matt, and I still do. We have had a few disagreements of course, but I hope it will all work out." Lita explained as she put the last dish away. The walked into the living room together.   
Lita sat on Matt's lap, while Angel sat next to Jeff. She put her arms around his neck, and lay her head on his shoulder. He put his hand on her hips, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Are we going to the arena together?" Matt asked. Jeff nodded. "I don't see why not."  
"Well, we better go pick up our things...we will be back in a half-hour." Matt said  
"Why so early?" Jeff questioned.  
"Remember...we have that meeting. Vince wants to talk to us about something. Probably the WCW thing." Matt said.  
"Oh. Okay. See you then." Jeff said as he and Angel got up to walk them to the door.  
Matt and Lita left.  
  
  
Angel looked at Jeff. "I'm gonna go take another shower. After cooking over that stove, I'm all sweaty. I'll be out in a few." She gave him a quick kiss, and headed to the bathroom.  
While she was in the shower, Jeff decided to do his hair.   
He combed it out again. Long hair gets pretty knotty after awhile.  
He tied it back, then changed. He wore his ring attire. The black pants with a green and purple Hardy Boyz shirt. Angel got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.  
Jeff smiled as he walked downstairs to wait.  
Angel quickly dried off and got changed. She wore a pair of flair jeans, and Black tank top, and Timberland boots.   
She dried her hair, and left it down. She put on a little bit of makeup. She usually liked to keep a natural look. She walked downstairs to see Jeff sitting on the couch.  
"You like?" She asked. Jeff smiled. "I like." He said, as he pulled her onto his lap. They were about to kiss, when the doorbell rang. "Must be Matt and Lita." Angel said as she got up to answer the door. Sure enough, Lita and Matt were standing there waiting.  
"Well let's go." Jeff said, standing up.   
They went out to the car, and headed to the arena.  
  
  



	8. Daddy's Girl

Daddy's Girl Chapter 8  
  
  
  
**In the Car on the way to the Arena**  
  
"So you have a title shot tonight. Right Angel?" Lita asked.  
Angel nodded. She looked at Matt. He was really silent. Tonight was Lita's last night in the WWF. Everyone thought she was leaving for good, but Angel, Lita, and Vince knew something different.  
"So tonight will be your last Lita?" Jeff asked   
Lita nodded. She had to hide her little secret.  
"Are you sure you want to go to WCW? I heard WWF is much better pay." Jeff said, trying to persuade her to stay.  
"That's okay. I've always liked Shane better than Vince anyway. Uh...No offence Angel..." Said Lita.  
"None taken." Angel said.  
Matt looked really hurt. He wasn't saying anything, and he looked like he could cry. Lita tried not to notice it. It broke her heart to see him hurting like this, but she knew if she told Matt or Jeff, Vince would fire her for sure.  
They finally arrived.  
They walked into the building, and into their locker room too get ready for the match. Ever since Angel came, Team Xtreme has consisted of four people. Until tonight; or so they thought.  
  
  
"Wow. This is the last time we will share a locker room. " Jeff said, unaware of Lita and Angel's little plan.  
Lita had to play it off like it was her last day. The tears built up.   
"Guys, I am going to miss you so much!" Lita said, crying.  
"Jeff, you are like a brother to me, and even if I never see you again remember you can always count on me for anything." Lita said, hugging him.  
"Matt..." Lita said.  
Matt looked up. Everyone could see how he was feeling. Lita sighed. She couldn't believe Vince would make her lie to Matt.  
"Matt...I love you. No matter what happens between us, I will always have a place for you right here." She pointed to her heart. "Right here in the center of my heart." Lita said, tears streaming down her face.  
"I know it will be hard for us to stay together, and I know long-distance relationships don't always work, but I'm willing to try. We may not be near each other much, but I know that I can trust you. You are loyal to me, and I am to you. Matt Hardy, I love you." Lita said.   
The tears were real. She felt like she was really going, even though she knew she was not. She didn't even have the strength to hug him. She felt so bad! Why did she have to lie to Matt and Jeff? Why did she have to act as if she wanted to go to WCW? Why couldn't everything go back to normal? She knew why. Ever since Angel had come to the WWF they had to make it seem as if Lita were leaving. Lita resented her for that. She knew it wasn't Angel's fault, but she couldn't help but be mad. What if this came between Matt and her? To be truthful, Lita didn't really hate Angel. She just hated lying to Matt and Jeff.   
The words Angel and Lita had exchanged the first day they met kept running through her mind.   
  
***Flashback***  
  
As she walked out of her dressing room, she bumped into Lita. "Oh I'm sorry" Lita looked at her. "Aren't you the new girl?" Angel nodded. "The new McMahon girl." She mentioned, letting Lita know she was a McMahon. Lita looked at her. "Oh." Said Lita sounding like a snob. Angel smiled. "I better get going. I am escorting the Hardy Boyz to the ring." She said, knowing it would make Lita mad." Lita rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Mumbled Lita as she walked away.  
  
**Inside the mind of Lita**  
  
***Why did I have to be such a jerk?*** Lita thought. ***If only I hadn't acted like that. Does Angel know that I heard he say she doesn't like me? Is it true that not many people do like me? Am I that much of a snob?*** All this raced through Lita's mind.   
She was so unsure of everything. The flashback was so real. She felt like she was back in the hall that day.   
  
"So I guess I just have to try my best. Molly Holly won the title from Chyna...so why shouldn't I be able to win it from her?" Angel said, continuing her conversation with Matt and Jeff.  
Lita looked around. She was back in the Locker room with Matt and Jeff and Angel. "Woah." She said out loud.   
"Huh? What's wrong Lita?" Jeff asked.   
"What? Oh um nothing...I was just uh...thinking."   
"Whatever you say."   
  
It was soon time for the meeting.  
The four of them got ready, and walked into Vince's Office.   
He welcomed everyone and started his speech.  
"Well as most of you know, WCW has been invading WWF lately." Vince began. He gave a long speech about it. Lita was not even paying attention. She was too worried about what Matt would say when he found out she wasn't really leaving.   
"And that concludes the meeting." Vince said as a few people started to stand up.   
"Oh and one last announcement." Vince said as everyone finally paid attention.  
"Most of you were told, Lita will be leaving us. Well I am glad to inform you that the decision has been decided, and Lita has renewed her contract to the WWF."   
Everyone cheered.   
Matt looked at Lita with a 'is this true' look on his face.  
Lita nodded before he pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed her on the lips right there in front of everyone.   
Everyone continued to cheer.   
Lita broke free of the kiss, and looked at Angel.  
**Maybe a close friendship could start here.** Lita thought before pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did when we first met." Lita whispered.   
Angel smiled. "Me too." She whispered back.  
Yea it looks like a friendship starts here after all.  
Angel broke the hug as Jeff moved in.   
"Lita, you're like a sister to me, and I'm glad you decided not to go." Jeff whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Me too Jeff. Me too"   
  
  
Well I hope you people liked it, I haven't really had time to write, but don't worry I'll be adding more to this story soon! Hope you liked, and please PLEASE!!! Review! ;o)  
Thanks a bunch!  
~ Mandi- AkA 2Xtreme Hardyz Gurl.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
